This project is designed to train to independence Bernadette Gillick, PhD, MSPT, PT as a rehabilitation scientist and to advance rehabilitation research in children with neurologic deficits. Dr. Gillick is a developing rehabilitation scientist with over two decades of clinical experience; with research interest both in the reorganization of the developing brain after neurologic insult or injury, and in the influence of electrophysiologic and behavioral interventions on neurorecovery. Dr. Gillick's career development objectives include expanding her knowledge of running clinical trials, mastering techniques to investigate brain reorganization and creating novel interventions designed to enhance functional motor recovery. Since last submission, Dr. Gillick has reassembled a comprehensive team of mentors and a research advisory committee to direct and guide her training. The training plan includes formal meetings with mentors, didactic training with a Certificate in Clinical Research, national meeting presentations, preparation of grant applications and manuscripts. The research project takes Dr. Gillick's work in a direction not yet studied-the use of a novel form of non-invasive brain stimulation in pediatric rehabilitation. Through her prior experience, she has learned that electrophysiologic and behavioral interventions can have a beneficial synergistic effect. She has also recently completed a safety pilot in the use of a novel form of non-invasive brain stimulation. Based on these promising findings Dr. Gillick proposes to combine interventions that, with a more thorough understanding of their effects, can conveniently reach the clinical setting and will cost less. The integration of this novel rehabilitation approach may lead to improved motor function for individuals throughout their lifetimes. The advanced support provided by the K01 career development training and research of Dr. Gillick will contribute to the NIH by producing an independent scientist able to conduct clinically relevant and translational research in pediatric neurorecovery.